


That Wonderful Smell

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [39]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: It was the banging about that woke him, the clatter of metal and the slam of the oven door.





	That Wonderful Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry but also really hungry.
> 
> Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

It was the banging about that woke him, the clatter of metal and the slam of the oven door. 

But once his eyes were open, his brain registered it: that glorious, chocolate chip cookie smell.

He sat up, his head full of cotton, and fumbled for the light on his nightstand, looked at the clock. Oh, three AM. Lovely.

He stabbed his feet around searching for his slippers--he’d long ago learned the perils of treading around a house inhabited by four impoverished and not especially tidy grad students without proper footwear--and reached for the nearest sweatshirt, pulled it on over his boxers. Padded towards the kitchen and the source of that wonderful smell.

Across the hall, Sif’s bedroom door was closed tight. She guarded her sleep jealously and Thor prayed she hadn’t been awakened; she got snarly when her peace was interrupted--an occurrence that, in this house, wasn’t infrequent. She was moving out in a few weeks over Christmas break to live with Frey, her moony boyfriend, and though Thor would miss her terribly, there was little doubt she’d be happy away from this place than she had been in it, and that was the fault of one man: Loki.

Loki had slipped in over the summer, first as a subletter while Fan was away on his internship, and then permanently after Facebook offered Fan a job right now, no senior year needed, and Fan had been fucking thrilled. His parents were less so--they’d had their heart set on his B.S.--but they’d get over it, Thor figured. Probably. His own father would have skinned him alive, but he’d found that most people’s parents weren’t as rigid and unforgiving as Odin.

There was a reason he hadn’t gone home over the summer since freshman year. Getting away from his dad had been a blessing; he could see now how messed up it was, the way Odin bossed everybody around, the way he made the rules, carved them in granite, then flipped them on a whim and roared when you didn’t adhere to changes he hadn’t told you about. It was hard to go from the total if chaotic freedom of college life back to the constraints of his father’s world and though Thor missed his mother terribly, she did email him sometimes or Skype. It wasn’t the same, but he knew that she understood; she’d made a choice to stay with Odin, long ago, when she had good reason not to. There wasn’t a reason Thor could think of that could make her reconsider that. So he send her printouts of his grades and copies of his A papers and, like her, let sleeping dogs lie.

He rounded the corner and passed the den and the smell was glorious now, the air golden brown, and despite the hour, despite his fuzzy head, Thor found his mouth watering.

Or perhaps, to be fair, that was Loki’s fault.

Loki, the most inconsiderate creature that Thor had ever known, the most self-centered, the most enamored of his own genius. Loki who never paid his share of the utilities on time, who used all the hot water, who kicked his dates out of bed and made them sleep on the couch. Loki, who took up all the room in Thor’s dreams, his dark eyes and unruly hair and his mouth, a soft, vicious slash that Thor ached to taste, to feel on his nipples, the fat line of his dick.

Loki, who was clattering around in the kitchen in the wee hours before dawn, up to his elbows in cookie dough. There was flour on his shirt and a smear of chocolate on his lips and when he saw Thor standing in the doorway, he smiled.

“Thor,” he said cheerfully, “did I wake you?”


End file.
